The Returning
by lovexserah
Summary: The redhead is waiting for them to come home. She can feel it, it's time.   -based on KH2 ending-   Sucky summary,  sorry  first fanfic. Quite a bit of SoKai, and just a bit of Namora... Please review, it would make my year :3


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any company affiliated with it. The only thing that is mine is this piece of writing.**

She is sitting with the ones who claim themselves as her best friends' companions. This has been the first time the girl has been to the island, her sanctuary, since the boys with the silver and brown hair had left her waiting, alone, for them to return once more.

Deep inside, the redhead can feel her other self calling out the names of both a dirty blonde and a brunette. Her memories of them flood the girl with the purple eyes' mind, and she smiles.

She again thinks of why she came to the old island, the one she hadn't stepped on in quite a while.

'Home,' she thinks. 'It's time for them to come back to me.'

She feels it, the seemingly magnetic force that's been pushing her here. She prays quietly for her friends' safe return.

Two blue streaks fly across the sky. Although most would look up in confusion, maybe fear, the girl knows that it was time for their return. She grins, and picks up some of the speckled sand from the ground and lets it flow through her fingers, slowly and delicately. When every last bit of mineral had disappeared from her hands, she stands.

Her feet shuffle, right, left, right, left, a repeating pattern, her shoes brushing against the sand. She walks for what seems like an eternity to the shore, where she could go no further unless she wanted to wade.

Finally, the two from the sky hit the ocean with quite some force, but softly all at the same time. She waits, and smile of both anticipation and a bit of worry creeping on her lips.

Not even thirty seconds later, two heads pop up from the crisp, clear ocean surface. A small giggle escapes from the redhead's throat as she observes them looking around their surroundings in confusion. She raises her hand, and calls out to them.

**-Sora's POV-**

"Sora! Riku!"

Her melodic voice rings across my ears, and I look in the direction of the sound. When my eyes finally catch hers, time stops. She is waving at me, her perfect smile lighting up my entire world.

"Kairi!" I yell in glee. "Come on, Riku!" I beckon to him, and off we go.

I swim the distance between us, fill the pace. All I wanted was our hands to be joined together once again. I had missed her so much, and I was just realizing it. I finally reach her, but the sight behind her makes me gasp in surprise and joy. My two companions, the ones that had stayed with me through everything, were now running at me with squeals of joy escaping their mouths.

"Donald! Goofy!"

As I say their names, they tackle me, making all three of us sopping wet in the saltwater. I don't mind though, I am so glad they are safe. After I had lost them and Kairi before the battle with Xemnas, I could somehow feel that Kairi was safe, but I had no idea if those two were also safe, let alone with her. Knowing they _were _safe was a huge relief to me. I hug them both tight as we laugh at out wet clothing, and the pure glee of meeting once again. We all then watch as King Mickey runs to Riku, and up he goes, twirling around his arm. They chuckle as they look and see Kairi, Donald, Goofy and I. We all grin back, and still laughing, I turn to Kairi.

**-Kairi's POV-**

I smile at him, but I can feel that it's not me he's seeing. I stared in awe as Sora lifts his head at me… except it's not Sora.

_'Hello there!'_ Namine thinks.

_**We'll meet again.**_

**-Sora's POV-**

I stare at the blonde carefully, studying her eyes. She felt so familiar… Suddenly, looking at her, my memories come flooding back.

_'Namine…' _Roxas and I both think this in unison.

_'Sora. Roxas.' _We can both feel her smile through her thoughts.

_**I may not know it's you,**_

'_I'm so sorry… I forgot everything…' _I apologize individually.

_**And you may not know it's me.**_

_'It's okay, Sora. I've always been in your heart, and you've always been in mine.'_

_**But we'll meet again.**_

_ 'I can never forgive myself though.. I left you there, alone…'_

_**And then I can tell you everything.**_

I look into her eyes once more, although it isn't me. It's Roxas. But somehow, I can still feel it, feel her eyes trained on me and Roxas both. I can see the forgiveness and the love, deep in her purple-aqua eyes. We both smile back at her.

Kairi and I are alone now; although not completely. They're still there, in our hearts.

**-Normal POV-**

Purple meets blue as the two chuckle. Out of breath, the brunette officially announces it.

"We-We're back," he says, smiling his cheesy grin that Kairi loves so much. She beams back at him, her eyes shining.

"Ah!" Sora reaches into his pocket carefully, and pulls out the one thing that made him believe during his journey, the one thing that he could have hope in. Out of his pocket came Kairi's Wayfinder, the one she had given as a good luck charm and for protection before he went on this journey. Sora looks up at Kairi again, who is now also grinning wide, and is holding out her hand to help him up. She then says what makes it true.

"You're home."

He grabs her palm, and with the Wayfinder now grasped in both their hands, they know that nothing will ever separate them, and they can find maximum protection and love together, forever.

**FIN**

**A/N**

**This is my first fanfic, ever, so constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames/bashing! **


End file.
